michael_bay_transformer_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfire
Koriand'r, also known as Starfire (スターファイアー, Sutāfaiā) is an alien girl from the distant world Tamaran and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans (and quite possibly the strongest of the five). Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Jennifer Hale (English), Not Known (Japanese) Gallery Personality Relationships Friends and Allies *Teen Titans **Robin **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Sari Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Carmine Fanzone *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus **Jazz **Sentinel Prime **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Familiy *Myand'r (father, deceased) *Luadn'r (mother, deceased) *Wildfire (younger brother) *Blackfire (older sister) *Galfore (adoptive father) Neutral *Darius Sumdac *Elita-1 *Red X *Soto *Terra *Jinx *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Blackfire *Kitten Enemies *Blackfire *Kitten *Angry Archer *Meltdown *Colossus Rhodes *Meltdown's Experiments *Nanosec *Professor Princess *Headmaster *Master Disaster *Slo-Mo *Dreadscar *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Fang *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Adonis *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Katarou *The Source *Newfu *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Radiation Monster *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire *Radiation Monster *White Monster *Gordanians *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Lockdown Powers and Abilities Starfire, although sweet, caring, and forgiving, can be a fierce fighter as shown in many episodes. She usually shows her true capabilities when angered or when one of her friends are in danger. Starfire's abilities and powers are directly controlled by her emotional state; to use them she must consciously access a given emotion. To fly she must feel "unbridled joy", to throw bright green-colored starbolts she must feel "righteous fury", and to utilize her superhuman strength she must feel "boundless confidence". *'Flight': Starfire (as well as other Tamaraneans) can fly under her own power, without the aid of wings or any other applications. In space, this flight can achieve speeds much faster than light. It is said that this is used by great happiness. *'Bright-Green Energy Projection': Starfire can project bright green glowing energy from her hands. She mainly uses this attack by throwing small bursts of pure bright green energy from her hands, known as "starbolts". She has also been shown to shoot this energy in the form of large beams. The amount of pure energy she can produce at one time can extend to enormous proportions, she creates the largest starbolt seen in the series. After going through the Tamaranean version of puberty (referred to as the "Transformation"), she gained the power to channel the energy through her eyes as green beams. This is largely reserved as a surprise attack, or when her limbs are restrained. **'Bright Green Energy Spheres': On rare occasions, Starfire has been shown to create a complete sphere of energy around her. Whether she can use this as a form of defense, however, is not known. **'Bright Green Energy Explosions': Starfire shows the ability to create a sudden explosion of bright green glowing energy around her, having the immense and highly destructive capability to blow away any enemies in the perimeter of the blast. *'Self-Sustenance': Starfire also has the ability to survive in the vacuum of space without any sort of protection or survival gear. She also doesn't get as cold as others and will be unharmed by very cold weather. *'Radiation Immunity': Starfire made a statement that radiation doesn't harm her. *'Invulnerability': Starfire has demonstrated moderate invulnerability to physical harm, heat, cold, and radiation. When Robin smacked her with his staff, it completely shattered into smithereens. *'Superhuman Strength': Starfire has great strength and it appears to be considerably greater than Cyborg's. She could shake the entire city (or at least a large part of it) by slamming her fists on the ground. Starfire can also deliver a powerful kick to Cinderblock which forced him to release his grip on her, she also mentioned to the latter of how powerful she can be prior to kicking him. *'Language Assimilation': Starfire can learn any language instantaneously through lip contact. She can currently speak English, Tamaranean, and Japanese. It is unknown if Tamaraneans learn any languages at all by regular physical contact other than a kiss. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': During her fight with Robin, after being smashed into a car, she cracked her neck to rid the pain in her back. *'Immense Agility:' Starfire has shown great agility over the known human standards. Although not as agile as Robin she has shown great agility without any known training. She was seen doing many backflips and back handsprings, as well as running up a vertical building while dodging Thunder's powerful bolts. *'Exceptional Fighting and Combat Skills:' Starfire displayed some great fighting skills. Even when hand cuffed, she could hold her own against a handful of Gordanians and even the Titans when she first came to Earth. Weaknesses *Starfire, like many Tamaraneans, is allergic to metallic chromium. When she sneezes, she unleashes explosive starbolt energy out of her nose and mouth. *Starfire's powers are based on her emotions, so when she is emotionally confused, her powers are likely to not work properly. For instance, there was a point where she wasn't able to fly. *Starfire isn't affected by the cold. However, Starfire does shiver when it snows, but this is likely due to her unstable and confused emotional state, which undermines her super powers. History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia *She has been called by other nicknames such as: Star (Starfire for short), Twinkle Star (by Mother Mae-Eye), Troq (racist name, by Val-Yor), Dr. Amazing Mumgon the Terrible (as a self-thought up villain alias in Revved Up), and Alien Powerhouse (by Control Freak). Category:Tamaraneans Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Teen Titans members Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Superstrength Category:Energy Manipulation